


We Do What We Must

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: When your brother's lover is dead...





	We Do What We Must

**Author's Note:**

> IDoS 2012. Bunniverse. Inspired by the song: Still Alive by Jonathan Coulton (Portal)

“This was a triumph.”

Maedhros weakly raised his head. “Excuse me?”

“I am making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS,” continued Celegorm as he wrote in a notebook. “It is hard to overstate my satisfaction.”

“Maybe you missed the outcome,” shouted Caranthir. “We lost! Fingon is dead!” Maedhros cringed to hear the name of his lover as part of that sentence.

Celegorm shrugged. “We do what we must, because we can.

“For the good of all of us,” added Curufin.

Celegorm nodded. “Except the ones who are dead. But there is no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying ‘til you… run out of cake.”

Maedhros lunged forward, but was stopped by Maglor and Caranthir. “Brother, no,” warned Maglor. “We do not want to fight among ourselves.”

“Besides,” added Caranthir, “Celegorm sounds as if he has gone mad. Do not be too angry.”

“I am not even angry,” said Maedhros as his brothers released him. “I am livid!” He tried to lunge again, but Celegorm and Curufin scrambled out of the way.

“Think of all the things we learned, for the people who are still alive!” exclaimed Celegorm. “Such as.. not Fingon!”

Maedhros drew his sword and tried to launch it at Celegorm like a spear. It was dodged, and he roared at them. “I know you hated him, but you need not revel in his death the way you are! Stay here. I do not want you or your people coming with us! You are dead to me now!”

“Fine. Go ahead and leave me,” answered Celegorm with a shrug. “Maybe you will find someone else to help you find the silmarilli.”

Curufin tugged on Celegorm’s arm after their other brothers left. “Do you think he will?”

“Oh, please. That was a joke. Who else is left? He might want Fingon to help him, but I am the one who is still alive,” said Celegorm with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, at this point, both Maedhros and Celegorm are starting to lose it. So as goofy as some of it seems, it worked well for the beginning of the decent into madness.


End file.
